Legendary (KakuzuxOC)
by fanficianaa
Summary: It all happened a little too fast. One moment Asia's flaunting her new 'lick', counting the stolen bills as she sat in her Matte Onyx Jeep, and the next she's being nearly choked to death by the 'lick.' He glared down at her, his green and red eyes boring holes into her brown skin, "You're pretty for a fucking thief." (Just smut and violence honesty. )


(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi and Neji would be alive, and Sasuke would've married Hinata.)

It all happened a little too fast. One moment Asia's flaunting her new 'lick', counting the stolen bills as she sat in her Matte Onyx Jeep, and the next she's being nearly choked to death by the 'lick.' He glared down at her, his green and red eyes boring holes into her brown skin, "You're pretty for a fucking thief." The air in her lungs seemed to get lost somewhere between her throat and mouth and she scrambled to reach for the gun she had stashed below the drivers seat. Just as her fingers touched the cold steel, she was violently yanked out of her seat and back into the warm, muggy early morning air. "What the fuck!" Asia's voice was small and jagged from the way the man's large, calloused hand kept its grip on her neck, she struggled between gasping for a decent breath and fighting with him. She kicked at his legs and twisted her body, trying desperately to get free when she was slammed into the side of her vehicle. Pain bloomed in the back of her skull and her vision wavered a bit as the dark figure hovered over her, his warm breath washing over her face as he spoke.

"You're pretty bold, walking away with my money like that." He growled, shoving her head into the window again, forcing a small cry from Asia's lush lips. "Too bad being pretty and bold won't save your life." His ever tightening grip restricted all airflow to her lungs and Asia began to panic, shoving her hands into his face and clawing at him with her delicately manicured nails. Pin-pricks began to burst on her face and her vision darkened around the edges. He's gonna fucking kill you! Fight! Fight or you'll die! The voice in Asia's head screamed at her and she found herself kicking at him again, this time time aiming for his crotch.

Her head swam as the lack of oxygen began to drag her from consciousness, and she barely registered that her attacker had pinned himself against her, forcing her knees apart and rendering her kicks pointless. Another wave of hot, mint and whiskey laced breath washed over her skin as he bent to whisper in her ear, "Keep fighting me, beautiful, I love it," He chuckled darkly and Asia's eyes began to slide closed as her arms fell limp. You're dying! You're gonna fucking die here in a parking lo-Teyana? Asia's inner voice barely had time to register that her best friend, Teyana had began running towards her and her attacker before her eyes closed and her world went black.

Kakuzu smirked as the brown skinned girl fell limp in his grasp, her honey brown eyes sliding closed and her glossed, plump lips parted slightly. His eyes lingered on her mouth and he half wondered if he was sick enough to steal a kiss or two while he finished the thief off. "Asia?! Hey!" A shrill voice stilled his thoughts and he froze, gazing over to a woman who was now booking it in his direction. He sighed and dropped the girl, her chest rising rapidly, no doubt her oxygen deprived lungs relishing the chance at fresh air again. He stepped back, allowing her weight to drag her to the ground fully, and appraised the woman who was now glaring between her unconscious friend and him. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and reached into her open drivers side door and plucked his stack of cash from where it had fallen, and waved it in the air. "Was just getting something that belonged to me." With that, he stalked away, leaving the woman to collect her friend and call whomever she had to. He wasn't worried about the authorities being called; they'd drop any charges against him almost immediately, seeing as though the men he worked for practically owned the police force here. He was untouchable and he knew it. Before he ducked back into the clubs back door, he glanced back towards the women and smirked again. Lucky little thief.

It's short, I know. But I promise I will TRY to do better in the future with the upcoming chapters. Please leave kind reviews and let me know what you think! 3 ~Diana


End file.
